Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-6$ and the product of $1$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $3$ plus the quantity of $8$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is the sum of $-6$ and $x$ $1x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (1x - 6) = \color{orange}{8(x-6)}$ What is $3$ plus $\color{orange}{8(x-6)}$ $8(x-6)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(x-6)+3$.